What is Real?
by PoisonAngelTears
Summary: Please R&R: 3 days, Yugi's been asleep for three days...what is going on in that mysterious mind of his...wait...what is...this pain? YxYY AxH SKxJ


PAT: I do not own YGO….I wish…but I don't. Ugh…so tired.

Sound.

The gentle rustle of the light wind swept through the room quietly, almost meekly. As if trying not to disturb the silence.

Scent.

Warm, fresh cotton and full, buttery sunshine filled the air. A scent so comforting, yet so muted, it was almost…sad.

Touch.

Phantom caresses of calloused, caring hands and loving, safe embraces caused a slightly sad atmosphere to grow.

Taste.

The enigmatic flavors that seemed to permeate the room, vanilla, ginger, mint…and more that were unknown…the ache was returning. With a vengeance.

…Sight.

Dull, amethyst orbs began to spill endless tears, silence thickening to a deafening tension as a weak, pale hand reached out to empty air. The small figure slumping to the ground in misery as the illusion disappeared.

Pain…

Agony of loss ripped through the small body in wracking convulsions. The pain…it was so cruel…but the boy…he needed it. He didn't fight it, he relaxed into it, hoping to spare his muscles from the eminent pain of such harsh spasms.

He needed to know…that he was still alive. He could no longer feel any sort of joy or comfort, only pain. And he was fine with that, as long as he felt, he knew he was alive.

/_Crraacckk!_\\

Heba almost choked on his own tears, shooting into a straight backed position under the soft, Egyptian Silk Sheets of his bed. His teary, pain-filled eyes glittered like amethyst jewels under a light and his breathing was harsh and irregular.

Atemu, the Pharaoh of both land and of his _akhu's_ heart, cradled the trembling light close to his heart, the soothing sound of his heartbeat always seeming to calm the younger, paler boy.

"Atemu…hic…it hurt so _much_! Sniff…it felt like…like I was being torn apart!"

The two stayed like this for an hour or so, Heba releasing his sorrow into Atemu's chest, and the _kkwy_ patiently holding his light and erasing his sadness, simply by being there.

Once Heba had calmed down, his head throbbed like no other. The shaking of his small body had caused his muscles to become sore and his eyes to sting. He felt awful! Using the conveniently placed facial cloths next to them, he hurriedly swiped off his face and cleaned his nose, hoping his beloved darkness wouldn't think him pitiful in his current condition.

"P-Atemu…what…"

Atemu did his best to make Heba feel comfortable, shifting his position to lay down with his small _akhu_ and began stroking his multi-colored locks.

"What do you think it means?"

Atemu looked at Heba's worried face and could only give him the truth after looking into such troubled jewels.

"Well, my light, it seems that-"

/_Boommm!_\\

Yugi Muto's amethyst eyes snapped open. The cloudy film disappearing and life slowly pulsing into his features.

The now frantic sounds of the real world filtered in. He slowly turned his head, staring almost blankly into the moist eyes of his Grandfather, Solomon.

"Yugi…you're awake…"

"AIBOU! Thank Ra! You're awake!"

"SEE! I _told _you he wasn't dead, he probably was just…deeply sleeping."

"Puppy, calm down, you're sobbing up a storm!"

"Well how would YOU feel if Mokuba or even I had gone through something like that!"

"GUYS! Quit fighting! We should be happy that Yugi's awake!"

"Yeah! Our friend has been asleep…comatose…whatever! For the past three days, and you want to _argue_! I don't think so!"

Yugi blinked, finally realizing what had been going on…

He had been living a dream within a memory…that spanned over three days…

He could still feel the faint echoes of pain not meant for any human to bear alone, and the fear and uncertainty from Heba's reaction to it.

"Yugi, aibou, can you understand me?"

Yugi's eyes connected with Yami's and he nodded, slowly.

"Y-Yami."

"Shh, Shh. Aibou, it's okay. You need to rest. It appears your mind hasn't been as restful as your body has."

Yugi shook his head, determined to tell his story. It was important. Yami _needed _to know. What Yugi had seen, heard…felt…there was no way he could just _not_ tell Yami something _this_ important.

"Yami, I know. I saw…it was…I know your past now."

Silence…

"Yugi…what?"

"I know it sounds too good to be true, but I know exactly what happened! I know everything. That's why I was…catatonic for so long, I had to go through everything well enough that I would be able to explain things to everyone!"

Yugi had, by this point, hopped out of his bed, and started to pace the room. His arms waved animatedly with each interesting word out of his mouth. It seemed as if he just couldn't say the words fast enough…

"Yugi…start from the beginning…please."

The room had gone silent and each had made themselves comfortable, knowing that it would be better than standing through what was sure to be a rather long story.

"It begins 5,000 years ago. When Yami was Pharaoh of Khemet…only…he wasn't called Yami, his name was Atemu…"

And thus…they began the long telling of Yami's past…as well as Yugi's, Solomon's, Jounochi's, Seto's, Anzu's, Honda's, _everyone's. _

Please R & R


End file.
